


i’ll always hold the sky for you

by purplehyacinths07



Series: out of everyone in this world, i’ll always choose you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senior High School Students, Tagalog, jeno is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehyacinths07/pseuds/purplehyacinths07
Summary: Hindi naman sinasadya ni Renjun na mahulog sa ibang tao.Pero di naman ata kasalanan ang magmahal diba?





	i’ll always hold the sky for you

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt from **@Kailimirence** and **@stressfangirl**
> 
>  
> 
> Dialogue Prompt #25: “Hanggang dito na lang ba tayo?”

“Hanggang dito na lang ba tayo?” Mahinahong tanong ni Jaemin kay Renjun.

Napatitig si Renjun sa mukha ni Jaemin. Walang luha ngunit wala ring ngiti, mukha ng sumuko at tinanggap ang kapalaran.

“Wala na ba akong pwedeng gawin?”

Hindi man halata sa kung sino lang ang makakakita, pero alam ni Renjun... alam niyang nasasaktan si Jaemin.

Hindi niya masisisi. Hindi niya masisisi si Jaemin kung magalit man siya, kung kalimutan man siya, o kung iwan man siya; itapon lahat ng pagkakaibigan ng mga nakaraang taon, handang kalimutan ang mga alaalang nagawa magmula noon hanggang ngayon.

“Okay lang naman sakin Renjun eh.”

 _“Hindi ka okay!”_ Mahinang sigaw ni Renjun sa kanyang isipan. Alam niya namang hindi okay si Jaemin. Walang okay sa kanilang dalawa. Pero bakit... bakit kahit gawin to ni Renjun, di niya paring magawang magalit sa kanya. Ano ba ang ginawa niya para makakuha ng isang Na Jaemin? Ano ba ang ginawa niya para mahalin ng isang Na Jaemin.

“H-hindi ko naman sinasadya.” Kahit yung pagpiyok ng kanyang boses ay di rin sinasadya ni Renjun. Tila hindi niya namalayan, umiiyak na pala siya, luha ng lungkot tumutulo sa kanyang mata, pusong dumudugo dahil sa pagsisisi at galit.  
Galit sa sariling hindi niya kayang ibigay ang pagmamahal na nais ni Jaemin. Pagsisi dahil binigyan niya ng desisyon si Jaemin, kung pwede lang rin naman itigil nung una.

 _“Sana di ko na lang ginawa. Sana hinayaan ko na lang. Sana tinanggihan ko na lang. Sana kinalimutan ko na lang.”_  
Milyun-milyong sana ang dumaloy sa isipan ni Renjun, kung saan sila’y nasa dulo na ng tali, nanganganib na mawalay at masira ang relasyong ilang taon na ang pinagdaanan.  
Totoo ngang nasa huli ang pagsisisi, at si Renjun na mismo ang nakatayo sa pintuang iyon, kumakatok at kumakalabog ng malakas sa pagnanais na kaya pang maibalik ang kung ano mang kasalanan ang nagawa niya dati.

 

**_“Pero di naman kasalanan ang magmahal diba?”_**

* * *

 

Dali-daling tumakbo sa tabi ni Renjun si Jaemin ng makita niyang pumatak ang luha nito, sabay yinakap ng mahigpit. Oo nasaktan siya, pero unang una pa lang, alam niya na kung ano man ang pinasok niya, alam niya lahat ng posibleng mangyari sa Operation: Fall in Love with Na Jaemin nila, at kung ano man ang nangyayari ngayon... alam ni Jaemin na walang kasalanan si Renjun. Walang mali ang hindi siya ang napili ng puso ni Renjun.  
Alam na rin naman ni Jaemin na noon palang, matagal nang may gusto si Renjun kay Lee Jeno. Lee Jeno, ang math and science genius ng STEM Department. Lee Jeno, ang with highest honor athlete ng school nila, na kayang pagsabayin ang basketball at studies niya ng walang kahirap-hirap.  
_“Pogi na nga, matalino na nga, sporty pa.”_ Ano nga ba naman ang laban ng isang Na Jaemin sa kanya. Na Jaemin, na kilala lang sa career niyang pagsasayaw.

“Alam mo Injunnie...” kamay ni Jaemin na pinaglalaruan ang buhok ni Renjun, sabay tumitig sa mata niya. “... Alam ko namang wala akong laban kay Jeno.”

“Uy hindi kaya—“

“Shhhh..” Pinatong ni Jaemin ang kanyang hintuturong daliri sa bibig ni Renjun, isip niyang mapagtakwil, binulong ang salitang _“edi sana sayo yang mga labi ngayon”._

__“Wag na baka mas umasa pa ako.” Napansin ni Jaemin na biglang humikbi si Renjun sa kanyang salita at agad itong niyakap ng mas mahigpit, mga kamay, na napansin ni Renjun, na tila siya’y nilalambing, mabagal na hilod sa kanyang likod, nakakawala ng... lungkot..._ _

__“Injunnie, tingin ka sa mata ko.”_ _

__Inangat niya ang kanyang mukha upang titigan si Jaemin sa mata, at mukhang hindi parin matatanggal ang sakit at lungkot na nakatago sa mukha niya. _“Sa malamang.”_ Bulong ng isip ni Renjun, “sino ba naman di masasaktan kung yung minahal mo ay di ka mahal diba?” At siguro kung may mukha itong isip ni Renjun, baka tinarayan na siya nito._ _

__“Injunnie.. masakit, oo, pero desisyon ko namang gawin ito. Wag mong saktan sarili mo dahil di mo naman kasalanan to. It was never your fault, Renjun... and It never will be yours...  
Kaya itigil mo na yang pag-iyak mo, mas nasasaktan ako pag nakikita kitang umiyak, mas lalo nang isa ako sa dahilan kung bakit ka umiiyak.”_ _

__Nakangiti si Jaemin, hindi man ganun kasaya, pero nakangiti parin._ _

__“Pero Injun.. tutal di pa naman kayo.”_ _

__Dinampi ni Jaemin ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Renjun. Mabilis, pero di malilimutan ni Renjun. Matamis, inosente, at... isang munting paalam, paumanhin, at pangakong hindi na sinabi, pero alam nilang dalawa kung ano ang ibig sabihin._ _

__“Siguro naman, okay lang to diba?”_ _

__Biglang dumaloy sa utak ni Renjun yung pangako niya bago magsimula ang plano ni Jaemin. _“Halikan mo nalang ako kung hindi man maging tayo.”__ _

__Natawa nalang si Renjun, at si Jaemin, kahit na nalito, ay natawa nalang rin._ _

__“Best friends?” Mahinhing pagkasabi ni Renjun, umaasa kahit alam naman nilang dalawa ang sagot._ _

__“Of course! Best friends parin forever!” Ngiti ni Jaemin, tila isang kumportableng apoy na pinapainit ang katawan ni Renjun at pinapaalala siya na sa kabila ng lahat, bago pa man nagkaroon ng kung ano mang damdamin ang meron sila para sa isa’t isa, naging magkaibigan muna sila._ _

__Siguro sa ibang mundo, nahulog na siya kay Jaemin. Siguro kung hindi niya nakilala si Jeno, baka nga naging sila ni Jaemin. Pero wala nang dahil para isipin pa ang mga iyon. Mahal ni Renjun si Jeno, at di niya iyon ipagkakaila. Mahal niya si Jaemin, pero hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang pwede niya sa kanya ituring._ _

__Oo, nagsisi siya, oo, nagalit siya, oo, ginusto niyang hindi nalang sana nangyari ito, pero pareho naman nilang pinili iyon. Pareho nilang tinahak ang daan na alam naman nilang hindi kumpleto, at walang patutunguhan. Humiwalay sa totoo nilang landas bilang magkaibigan upang magkaroon ng “mas maging”. Ngunit sadyang ganito talaga ang tadhana, pinakita, at pinamukha sa kanilang dalawa, na kung ito man ang kalsada inyong tutunguhin, wala kayong._ _

__Hindi talaga sinasadya ni Renjun, na mahulog ng buong buo kay Jeno, pero, pag-ibig nga kasi. Hindi nakikita, naamoy, naririnig, o nalalasahan, nararamdaman lang. Nararamdaman kung saan andoon ka na sa puntong di na kayang balikan pa, pusong napuno ng pagmamahal ng iba, tinatawag at hinahanap ang kung sino man kayang pasiyahin ito._ _

__**_Pero tama nga naman, di naman kasalanan ang magmahal diba?_ ** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, sorry hirap akong magtagalof pero i really just loved this prompt. Alam niyo guys yung sa twitter na may list tapos parang quote with a number and ship and i’ll write it. Dun yun galing, and I’ve decided not to ask other people but rather maging self indulgent and write all numbers in any ship i want, whcih means this is a series pero the universes are not connected in any way.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story, please leave kudos and comments ; A ; kung gusto niyo lang naman


End file.
